New theaters, auditoriums, etc., are being developed by Applicants to display images with very high contrast ratios, high maximum luminance levels, and low minimum luminance levels. Many efforts to increase maximum contrast ratio of displayed images in enclosed viewing environments have focused on ambient light in the interior spaces of such viewing environments.
While it is necessary to control and minimize the ambient light, high contrast ratios of displayed images cannot be accomplished by dealing with the ambient light alone. Even in a completely dark room, a non-trivial amount of light diffused and reflected from the display screens can still traverse in an infinite number of optical paths within interior surfaces in enclosed viewing environment, and eventually reach the display screens, thereby reducing maximum contrast ratios of images displayed on the display screens.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section. Similarly, issues identified with respect to one or more approaches should not assume to have been recognized in any prior art on the basis of this section, unless otherwise indicated.